


I Wrote This In Ten Minutes (don't kill me please)

by Plasmatic



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 10 minutes of nothing, Carrying, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Marina thinks she's too busy for Pearl? One girl won't accept this...





	I Wrote This In Ten Minutes (don't kill me please)

**Author's Note:**

> 10 minutes of literal no plot, and butch pearl cameo.

"Marinaaa!" Pearl adorable sounds of wanting rung out from the bedroom door, "Let me hug you!" 

Marina really wanted that, who didn't want to make out with their wife at 9:00 on a Sunday night? But they really needed to get this song out... she considered the choices before saying, "Wait a minute, dear".

She could hear her Pearl sigh from here, and her heart clenched; she really wanted a hug too. But suddenly she felt two arms wrap around from behind, one holding her legs and another holding her back.

"Pearl what are yo- AAAAAH" as she felt Pearl carrying her bridal style to the bed, as Marina continued her squealing as they got up the stairs, her arms and legs flailing around. Pearl planted soft kisses on Marina's temple with a giddy smile on her face. She could feel Pearl's godly butch energy flowing through her; her pink aura challenges even the greatest of Super Saiyans

Pearl softly placed her Marina before her mischievous smile came, "I warned you darling, now you have to face the consequences!" Her Pearl dotingly said as she jumped on the bed; tickling her from all over, leaving Marina giggling even louder.

"Peeeearrlie, let me kiss you!" Marina tried to say through her giggles as she tried her best to lean to those soft lips; yet Pearl wouldn't let her have none of that, just teasing her with pecks to everywhere EXCEPT HER lips. 

"Nu-uh, you lose your chance," Pearl still had that stupid beautiful glint as she carried on; making Marina's heart flop and drop. That was until Marina grabbed Pearl and trapped her so she was below the Octoling.

"Now it's my turn to play," Marina whispered as she did a mischievous smile.

Let's say Pearl got the best sleep she ever had

**Author's Note:**

> ok but for real I have something in store you may like it??


End file.
